


Lover/Protector

by SargentCorn



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Omega Will Graham, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: After everything, Will loves his Alpha.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	Lover/Protector

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write fluff, and this is what came out. Enjoy.

Exhaling contently, Will nuzzled into Hannibal’s neck. The rich smell of wine and blood wafted through his nose, and he knew he shouldn’t be so comforted by his mate’s scent. He was the Chesapeake Ripper, for fuck’s sake. And Will certainly shouldn’t have mated him. Hannibal had lied to him about his encephalitis, framed him for murder, and nearly murdered their daughter, but Will fell for him all the same. Fell hard for the Alpha that paired pig’s livers with a nice sweet glass of Chianti. 

Yet, Will felt protected and loved by his Alpha, laying next to Hannibal in the comfort of his sheets, with one of Will’s arms slung over his stomach and his face buried into his mate’s scent glands. His fingers traced the deceivingly soft skin under Hannibal’s nightshirt. He didn’t want to leave him. Nor turn in Hannibal and lose the one person who saw Will.

“Stop thinking so hard, beloved,” Hannibal said tiredly, pressing a kiss to the top of Will’s curls. “We will not be caught any time soon. Uncle Jack can not get us here. We are outside of his jurisdiction.”

Will smiled lazily. “Not what I’m thinking about, darling.” He pressed a soft kiss to Hannibal’s mating mark. Hannibal purred. “Thinking about how content I am laying here with you.” Hannibal twisted to stare at him better. He raised a curious eyebrow.  
“Content?” Hannibal pressed his lips against Will’s gently but filled to the brim with unspoken love. “I am glad you are. It would not please me if you were discontented with the way we live.” Lifting one of his hands, Hannibal stroked Will’s cheek with his thumb. Will let his eyes flutter shut, sinking into the feeling of Hannibal’s touch sending shivers down his spine.

“It’d be hard for me to hate living here, Hannibal.” He opened his eyes, hoping they would show the feelings of love and satisfaction pounding against his chest. “Not with an Alpha that provides for me so well,” he purred, enjoying the way Hannibal’s eyes lit up with pride at Will’s praise. Lips tugging into a grin, Will tugged his Alpha into a brain-melting kiss. Hannibal purred in response before pulling back.  
“I love you, beloved.”

“And I you, darling.” With a grin still tugging at his lips, and a wave of exhilaration thrumming through his chest and spreading through his body, Will pushed Hannibal onto his back before straddling his hips. His Alpha stared up at him as if he was a god reborn into a human body. Will wanted to wipe that expression off his face. So he did by kissing him deeply until they started lovingly making out, enjoying the warmth of the other’s body.


End file.
